unturnedfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Elementi
Gli Elementi sono classificati come oggetti che possono essere posti nel tuo inventario o in mano. Molti tipi di Elementi Sono molti gli elementi che si possono trovare , o gettare, nella mappa. Ci sono approssimatamante 7 tipologie diverse, tutte trovabili in posti diversi nelle mappe giocabili e in alcuni casi, possono essere rilasciati dagli zombi, dipendentemente dalla tipologia di zombi (infermiere, poliziotto, etc...). # Civili (Civilian) - Questo presenta il maggior numero di elementi. Questo si può trovare nelle Zone Civili, come le Città. Quasi tutto il Cibo rientra in questa categoria, così come la maggior parte di Vestiti e alcune Armi da Mischia. # Militari '(''Military) - Questa categoria comprende alcune delle migliori armi da fuoco di tipo militare, Caricatori Militari, Vestiti Militari, e altri equipaggiamenti militari (come gli accessori Militari). # '''Medicinali (Medical) - I rifornimenti Medici sono estremamente importanti perchè è l'unico modo per Curare il tuo personaggio così come aumenterà la vostra Immunità. Ci sono differenti livelli di effetto e la rarità di elementi medici. # Guardie (Milizia) (Ranger) - Questo tipo è diverso dal tipo Militare. Questo include le armi delle Guardie come Snayperskya, Zubeknakov, Matamorez e Nykorev, le quali usano Ranger Ammunition Boxes. Queste armi possono avere anche bisogno di accessori Ranger. Alcune località Miliziane sono mescolate con le località Civili. # Polizieschi (Police)- Tutti gli elementi di questo tipo si possono trovare alla Stazione Di Polizia, Punti di Controllo o vicino i Veicoli Polizieschi. Questo include le Divise e Gilet della Polizia. Anche la Pistola Cobra, Caricatori Cobra, Caricatori Estesi Cobra and Scatola '''di Munizioni di Grado Civile''' possono apparire in queste aree. # Agricoli (Agricultural)- Questo include i migliori strumenti da Raccolta. Questo tipo di elementi possono includere Fertilizzanti '''i quali possono trovarsi in casi rari nelle struttura '''Botaniche assieme ai semi. # Edilizi (Construction) - La maggior parte degli elementi da Costruzione sono usati per costruire elementi, ma possono essere richiesti degli attrezzi (Come la Sega). Bianco = Civili Verde = Agriculturali/Sopravvivenza Giallo = Edili Blu = Polizieschi Rosso = Medicinali Arancione = Guardie Nero = Militari Armi Items that can only be used to do damage to players, mobs or some objects as opposed to tools which can also be used to craft. 'Armi da Mischia' Le Armi da Mischia hanno 2 tipi di "Attacco" (ad eccezione per la Fiamma Ossidrica (Blowtorch) e la Motosega (Chainsaw): Attacco Normale (Normalmente con "Click Sinistro") e Attacco Forte (Normalmente con "Click Destro") il cui usa Energia . 'Armi da Fuoco' Le Armi da Fuoco possono avere da una Corta Gittata a una Lunga Gittata , ma richiedono Caricatori o Cartucce. *Munizioni - Usate da tutte le armi a distanza nel gioco, classificate in Frecce, munizioni di Grado Militare, Grado Civile, Grado Guardia. *Accessori' - '''Gli accessori delle armi possono essere visibili equipaggiando l'arma, e quindi tenendo premuto "Tasto Accessori" (normalmente "T"). Gli '''Accessor'i aumentano l'Efficacia dell'arma, e in alcuni casi dipende dalla compatibilità dell'accessiorio (per esempio: Silenziatore delle Guardie (Ranger Suppressor)''' alle armi '''Miliziane e Silenziatore Militare (Military Suppressor)''' alle armi '''Militari **Le Canne '''possono essere posizionate alla fine della canna dell'arma. ***Silenziatore Militare ***Silenziatore delle Guardie ***Canna Militare ***Museruola Militare **I '''Mirini possono essere posizionati nella parte superiore dell'arma. ***Mirini ****Mirino Aureola Rossa ****Mirino Punto Rosso ****Mirino Kobra ***Cannocchiali ****Cannocchiale 7x ****Cannocchiale Punto Rosso ****Cannocchiale A Rossa ****Cannocchiale 8x ****Cannocchiale 16x ****Cannocchiale Shadowstalker ****Cannocchiale Artigianale **Gli Accessori Tattici possono essere posizionati nella parte inferiore dell'arma. ***Torcia Tattica ***Sensore di Distanza ***Laser ***Camera Adattabile **Le Impugnature possono essere posizionati vicino la canna per ridurre il rinculo. ***Impugnatura Verticale ***Bipede ***Impugnatura Orizzontale Lanciabili Elementi che possono essere lanciati con le mani. * Grate Esplosive * Granate Fumogene * Fuoco di Segnalazione Abbigliamento L'abbigliamento è l'elemento che ti permette di personalizzare il tuo personaggio you to customize your character. Sono anche usati per ricavare la stoffa. * Zaini * Copricapi * Occhiali * Viso * Magliette * Pantaloni * Gilet * Abiti Attrezzi Possono essere usati per costruire, causare danni e e per ricavare risorse. * Sega * Fiamma Ossidrica * Ascia da Campeggio * Ascia dei Vigili del Fuoco * Motosega Consumabili Elementi che hanno un uso limitato - sono consumati o necessitano di essere riempiti dopo l'uso. *Le Bevande aumentano l'Idratazione . *Il Cibo aumenta la Saturazione . *I Rifornimenti Medici ripristinano il Sangue , rimettono a posto le ossa rotte o aumentano l'Immunità . * Le Bacche aumentano alcuni effetti di stato e aumentano o riducono l'immunità. Alcune bacche fanno venire le Allucinazioni al personaggio. Materiali Craftabili Gli elementi possono essere usati per combinarli con altri materiare per fare differenti elementi o oggetti''' Posizionabili '''in qualche punto della mappa. Piazzabili Gli Elementi Piazzabili posso essere piazzati o sulla terra o sul muro. *Contenitori per Elementi：Players can store their valuables in their world using storage. **Cassa **Cassaforte *Riflettore *Generatore *Sacchi di Sabbia *Barricate Trappole Traps are a type of placeable which cause damage towards NPCs and/or players. (some of these items were discontinued in 3.0+) *Filo Spinato *Punte Metalliche *Spuntoni di Legno Mappa La mappa non è un Elemento, non è ottenibile, il giocatore può vederla in ogni momento (Normalmente premendo "M" o selezionando la scheda della mappa dall'inventario,